


happy ending

by boolam



Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolam/pseuds/boolam
Summary: We jump off from the end of season 2 and wonder what the fuck happened to everyone.





	happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> so uh this is a thing. it was a little drabble i did back when i was decently active on the 198x server and since i havent been posting anything i thought i might just throw this in here to check the waters, so to speak. 
> 
> warning you do kinda need to have finished season 2 to understand whats happening. its not too spoilery if you havent tho, you might just not understand some things

When all was said and done Amanda stayed near her house- the ashes and rubble. The authorities soon arrived; why wouldn't they? A reported house  _ explosion  _ and a spotting of the 4 disappeared kids? This wasn't something you'd leave for another day.

 

“Ma’am? Ma'am, is there anyone else in the house?”

 

And that's when a thought pinged her. She knew her parents were dead- she remembered that...sadly, clearly enough. But what about Mike? She...she might have killed him too. She...didn't quite know how to feel about that. Fucking christ. Who wasn't dead? Steve, her parents, Mike. If Hannah didn't escape soon enough then Amanda has nothing left.

 

She was ruined.

 

The police could get nothing out of her, sobs blocking the path of words. If she calmed down she had nothing to focus on, could almost taste Mikes, Steves blood between her teeth.

 

She was charged with manslaughter. Her family's lawyer told her to plead insanity if she didn't want a life sentence. She was put in a mental institution, her sentencing unclear.

 

She cried, and cried some more. Couldn't stop it really. She was a tough cookie, but what kind of strength do you need, to go though these flames unscathed? Everyone she knew was dead, or, in one case, dead to her in a different way. What does she have? Best scenario her parents left her their money and that's it.

 

She was stuck there, thinking and talking about her trauma. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut. How is talking about alien abduction and mind control spiders going to help you get out of a mental institution? This is stupid! 

 

Her frustration built and built and she thought she might be on the brink of it all. But then a nurse told her she has a visitor. She assumed it to be her lawyer, or a “long lost relative” looking to get some of that sweet sweet cash.

 

Hannah.

 

She stared into monolid eyes, staring back at her. Short hair pulled into an almost ponytail and glasses perched on her nose. She was...normal size. Not the 10ft beast she last saw her as.

 

And they sat there, wasted half of the visiting time in silence. What could you say?

 

“Hey…”

 

Hannah...changed, over the course of their traumatic adventure. At the start she was hopeful but realistic. She wanted to help people, she wanted to do good and be good, but it faded. She grew frustrated with the people around her, she became cold and broke down, by the end of their trip sobbing about wanting her parents.

 

This Hannah was the one Amanda liked.

 

It wasn't on the first visit that Hannah spilled her beans- Ugh!  _ Beans... _ It took a while before she confessed that she felt like ass. She just left Amanda and Mike to die, try to survive the fallout of the explosion on their own. Neither of them...really knows where Mike is- if he's alive. Both of them had braced for the worst a long while ago.

 

Hannah called Amanda an idiot- it slipped! “Why the  _ fuck  _ would you tell them about the aliens, Manda?! Fucking moron.”

 

“Don't tell them anything else. Act like a-um...a dickhead, act like the true asshole valley girl you are, Amanda.”

 

_ “...Valley girl?”  _ Amanda sneered in disgust and Hannah could already tell that she’ll do great.

 

And that's how it went. Amanda could finally use her charisma to her advantage. Cried a lot, but those times it was acting, not pain. She gave herself a whole arch about coming to terms with aliens not being real, overdid it, even.

 

She was out within a year and a half.

 

Then what? She...didn't really know. She almost wanted to go back to the house, check if that insurance money did it well. Hannah said it's better to leave it be.

 

She sold the property and bought a loft with Hannah. Hannah was all she really had left, she was with her more than anyone, she was grateful to have Hannah there for her.

 

Amanda was fucking rich, but she was still at her cunty roots. When Hannah went to a prestigious university Amanda was quietly paying off her student debt. Just little bits at a time, not having the balls to be all white-knight in shining armour, here to save the poor asian girl from the cruel american education system. Thats stupid, and being kind in the dark raised her ego.

 

She still stares at the scar, one of few. She stands in the mirror and gently touches the thick obvious line against her soft tan skin. What a stupid spot to stab someone. As much as she despises everything he's done to her, she still thinks about him, if he's happy with his weird bug wife. After another year she almost starts hoping he's happy.

 

She starts wondering...if that whole relationship with the stripper spider counts as bestiality because she  _ thinks _ it counts as an animal and if it does then fucking ew Beans what the fuck. Weirdo.

 

And Hannah laughs because...yeah, she's glad to see Amanda back to her roots.

 

Hannah runs her fingers through Amanda's regrown hair, only a small bit of it blonde anymore. Its dark brown, grown out and not dyed for the whole time Amanda was in the mental institution.

 

Hannah likes it better this way, Amanda looks less like a dumb blonde. Hannah smiles, Amanda does too, leaning down and Hannah kisses her.

 

And for the first time in a while they're able to forget their past and smile and they embrace each others warmth.


End file.
